Krudsky
The Amazing Krudsky, or Krudsky for short, was the main antagonist of the direct-to-video animated film, Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King. He is a selfish and evil magician who would do anything to get a quick buck and supreme power, no matter how vile a deed it was. ''Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' When Scooby-Doo and the gang arrived at the Halloween Carnival in Coolsville, Krudsky let them come and see his show, but wouldn't allow Scooby to do so, since Scooby had jumped into a pool of apples, and splashed water onto him. Later, Krudsky put on his magic show, but Shaggy and Scooby deliberately exposed him as a fraud. Krudsky was furious with the twosome, and the crowd booed him off the show despite his pleas. The magician glared at Shaggy and Scooby and yelled at them: "I'll get you for this...and your big dog too!". Krudsky was upset that he had failed at his magic show. Searching for a way to get his fame back, Krudsky discovered in his spell book the Goblin Scepter, which belonged to the mighty Goblin King. That gave Krudsky a golden opportunity and he vowed that he's finally going up in the world. The mischievous Fairy Princess Willow fluttered in and played tricks on him. After he grabbed a flyswatter, Krudsky chased Willow, who slammed into a wall. Knocked unconscious, the fairy collapsed onto a table and Krudsky smashed his flyswatter down on her. After he recited a spell from his spell book, Krudsky stole her magic powers and turned himself into a sorcerer. Later, Krudsky entered Mr. Gibbles' Magic Shop, and searched for Willow, who had escaped him. He found her hiding inside a clock and recaptured her, by trapping her in a glowing orb. The eccentric Mr. Gibbles tried to stop Krudsky, but the sorcerer turned him into a rabbit and took most of the magic items from the magic shop. Inside his tent, Krudsky made a deal with the Goblin King that he would exchange Willow for the Goblin Scepter. Krudsky finally arrived at the Clock Tower and presented Willow to the Goblin King, who reluctantly accepted his offer. After he turned into a goblin, Krudsky betrayed the Goblin King and turned him into a goose. As the new Goblin King, Krudsky unleashed his new powers on the Mystery, Inc. gang, turned the Mystery Machine into a monster, and transformed Fred, Daphne, and Velma into a vampire, a witch, and a werewolf. Luckily, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy arrived, stole the Goblin Scepter back, neutralized Krudsky's powers with it, and freed those who were transformed. Before Krudsky could get even with the brave twosome, the Goblin King turned against him and trapped him in a glowing ball. The Goblin King, who turned out to be Princess Willow's father, reprimanded and punished her for her selfishness and reckless behavior before he told her that he's glad to have her back. Krudsky begged for forgiveness, but the Goblin King told him that he needed "time to work on his magic act." The Goblin King congratulated both Shaggy and Scooby for saving his kingdom and erased the memories of Fred, Daphne, and Velma to bring peace between both the mortal and the spirit world. Krudsky cried out: "I WANT MY MOMMY!" ''as the Goblin King took him into the Spirit World and imprisoned him for his treachery. Quotes '' Gallery Krudskyperform.png|Krudsky performing at his magic show at the Halloween Carnival in Coolsville Krudskygloat.png|Krudsky gloating to himself Krudsky furious.png|Krudsky furious Krudsky casting a spell.png|Krudsky casting a spell as a sorcerer Krudsky holding Willow prisoner.png|Krudsky holding Princess Willow prisoner in a magical orb Krudsky as a goblin.png|Krudsky as the new Goblin King smirking evilly Krudsky receives his comeuppance.png|Krudsky receiving his comeuppance Krudsky's laugh.png|Krudsky laughing maniacally Evilgrin.png|Krudsky's Evil Grin Krudsky vowing revenge.png|"I'll get you for this...and your big dog too!" Krudsky threatening Scooby.png|"Three magic words: No. Dogs. Allowed." Krudsky in Trouble.png Krudsky in Groggy.png Krudsky Fluidized.png Trivia *Krudsky was voiced by Wayne Knight, who also voiced Al McWhiggin, and Emperor Zurg and who played Dennis Nedry. *Krudsky's personality was reminiscent of Stromboli in Pinocchio because of his desire for money and power and Turbo/King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph because he appeared to be silly, but hid a cruel heart and turned into a monster. He also had similarities to Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog. *Krudsky's defeat was like Tortoise John in Rango because the monstrous creature that he blackmailed turned on him in the end. Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Barbarian Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Saboteurs Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:Usurper Category:Goblins Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Empowered Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Frauds Category:Comedic Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Charismatic villain Category:God Wannabe Category:Outcast Category:Ringmasters Category:Mongers Category:Spoiled Brats